Winchesters vs Fanfiction
by aefloyd1
Summary: Wolverine writes a fanfic about the Winchesters.  Sam and Dean find out and try to stop the events in the story from coming true. This is my first fanfic ever, so if it's not very good I'm sorry.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey!" growled the voice as the TV clicked off.

"Now Logan….." said the Professor. "Your show is starting to scare some of the children."

"It's not like Supernatural is even that scary." complained Logan. "It's all about these sissy demons and angels and what not…..it's not even real!"

"Nevertheless…" answered the Professor. "Watch it online or after lights out."

"Fine." grumbled Logan. "I'm going to need a computer though."

"Logan….." piped up Rogue. "I believe I can help you with that."

"Thanks kid." replied Logan.

Rogue and Logan traveled from the common area, down the hallway towards the students wing.

Once they got there, Rogue went into her room and came back with an ancient looking laptop.

"I just got a new one." explained Rogue. "So if you want, you can keep this one."

"Thanks." said Logan. "But how am I supposed to watch Supernatural on this?"

"You just get on the internet and Google the show!" replied Rogue with a laugh.

"Hmmmm…" said Logan. "I'm not sure I know how to do that."

"I'll show you." laughed Rogue. "I swear sometime you are so naïve!"

"Watch it kid!" growled Logan as he sat down next to her.

…**.**

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam yelled while kicking the mattress that his brother was sleeping on.

"What do you want?" Dean grumpily replied while rolling over to go back to sleep.

"We need to get a move on if we want to interview some people to see what we're up against."

Dean gave Sam a look as he slowly got up. Why could he never get any sleep when he needed it the most? But Sam was right. They needed to make sure they knew what they were up against.

About an hour later, after a quick diner breakfast, Sam and Dean were well on their way to the town with the haunted hotel.

"So…" said Dean breaking the awkward silence. "Do you think we really have a case here?"

"I'm not sure." replied Sam. "It seems like it could be the work of a poltergeist, but it also could just be the work of some kids."

"Hmmmm…." said Dean. "I guess we'll find out then, won't we Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy." snapped Sam.

"Oh don't be such a bitch." Dean remarked.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a jerk." Sam countered back with a smile.

_End Chapter One_

**Ok. So this is my first fanfic ever. I hope that y'all like it! If there are any mistakes they are made by me so let me know and I'll try to fix them for you! PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I will try to update as much as I can, but I can't promise you anything because I'm a bit of a procrastinator.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 2**

"Come here!" Logan yelled at Rogue from across the game room.

"What?" asked Rogue coming over towards Logan.

"Ifound this website called Fanfiction and they have tons of Supernatural stories on here." said Logan pointing at the laptop screen.

"Yeah." replied Rogue "People can get on the sight and either read or write a fictional story about their favorite TV show or book or whatever."

"Well I want to write one." stated Logan. "And you're gonna show me how to do it."

"Ugh!" sighed Rogue. "Fine. But this is the only time I'm gonna show you so pay attention."

…**.**

"It definitely has to be a poltergeist Dean." said Sam as he dropped his bags onto the floor of yet another cheap motel room.

"I know." said Dean. "Too many people have described the same woman throwing things around the hotel and then just suddenly disappearing when she sees them watching her."

"Do you think we should do some research and try to find out who she is?" Sam asked.

"You can." replied Dean with a wink. "I'm gonna go over to that bar we saw across the street."

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother as he settled sown at his computer to research the woman.

…**.**

"How long have you been writing that story?" asked Rogue as she looked over Logan's shoulder at the fanfiction he was writing.

"I dunno." replied Logan. "Ever since you taught me how to."

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Rogue as she continued to read over Logan's shoulder. "Who the heck is Lillith and why is she after Sam and Dean?"

"Well you see…" said Logan as he began to describe his story. "Lillith is a demon that I made up. She is trying to break the 66 seals to set Lucifer or the devil free. Dean and Sam are trying to stop her with the help of their angel friend named Castiel. So because of this, she has it out for the two of them and wants them dead."

"Wow!" said Rogue as she giggled at Logan. "I had no idea you were so obsessed with this show."

"I'm not obsessed!" growled Logan as he got out of his document. "It just gives me something to watch."

"Is your username Chuck?" asked Rogue with a sparkle in her eye.

"Umm…yeah." answered Logan as he quickly tried to get out of the webpage. "I just thought it would help keep me anonymous."

"Just wait until Bobby hears about this!" exclaimed Rogue as she skipped off.

"You wouldn't!" yelled Logan as he jumped off the couch to run after her.

"Try me!" Rogue yelled back as she picked up the speed from a skip to a run.

…**.**

Dean smiled as the Impala roared to life. He always loved the anticipation he felt before a hunt. Sure. It was just a poltergeist that they were after, but it still was going to be fun.

"Sammy! Let's go!" he called out the window of the car as Sam was locking the door to the room.

"I'm comin…I'm comin." grumbled Sam as he climbed into the passenger's side.

_End Chapter Two_

**Wow! I have actually written two whole chapters! If you guys are reading this, thanks for at least making it this far! I'm pretty sure this story isn't very good, but hey we all have to start somewhere right? Again, Please review, and point out my mistakes! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 3**

Sam ran panting through the hallway of the poltergeist's hotel. "Man…" he thought to himself. "Why does it always have to be so hard to find the remains?"

His research from earlier had basically been useless he decided because the body of the dead woman had never been found so of course they would have to search the hotel she inhabited.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped ten feet in the air when Dean opened the door and pulled Sam into the room.

"Damn it Dean!" yelled Sam. "Why do you always do that to me?"

"Chill dude…" said Dean. "I just saved your ass from being chased by that poltergeist."

"Yeah…Yeah…Thanks I guess." replied Sam. "Have you found the remains?"

"Yeah…I think so." said Dean as he walked over to the closet.

Sam followed behind him and looked inside.

"I don't see anything." he said.

Dean rolled his eyes and just put his hand under a loose board in the floor and pulled it up.

"Do you see her now?" he asked.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he grabbed the salt and started pouring it over the body.

Suddenly, the air's temperature dropped down about ten degrees.

Sam turned around and saw the woman poltergeist coming towards them. He pulled his gun out to shoot an iron round at her, but she stopped him.

"Wait!" she yelled. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Sam asked as he moved away from the closet to give Dean better access to the remains.

"Lillith is coming for you and your brother." she replied. "It has been foretold."

"Who is Lillith?" asked Sam.

Just as the poltergeist was about to answer, she burst into flames as Dean threw the lit match onto the remains.

…**.**

"What's happening in your story now?" Rogue asked.

"Ruby is taking Sam to Lillith so that he can kill her." answered Logan. "It's really a trick though because if Sam kills Lillith, he'll break the 66th seal and set Lucifer free."

"That doesn't sound goo at all." said Rogue. "Does this happen in the TV series?"

"I don't think so…" replied Logan. "I've only just seen the beginning of season 4 though."

"Oh." said Rogue. "Well are your heroes going to save the day?"

"I don't know." he replied. "I haven't decided yet."

_End Chapter Three_

**Ok. I have now officially done three chapters. If there are any mess-ups, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out the whole upload system. Please review, and point out mistakes! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 4**

"Who the hell is Lillith?" said Dean. "And why the hell would she want to get us?"

"I don't know." Sam replied. "I'm just telling you what the poltergeist said."

"Maybe I should call Cas and see what he has to say." said Dean.

"That's a good idea." answered Sam. "If anyone would know…he would."

…**.**

"I finished!" sighed Logan as he saved his work.

"How's the ending?" asked Rogue.

"You'll just have to wait like the rest of my followers." Logan said with a smile.

"Dang it Logan!" she cried. "I should get to know first because I'm your friend.

"I don't think so!" he replied. "You've been teasing me this whole time about writing this story. So if you want to know how it ends…you have to look it up yourself."

"Fine!" said Rogue. "I will! And I'll let you know exactly what I think of it."

"You do that!" Logan replied as he walked out the room.

…**.**

"Hello Dean." rasped a gravelly voice.

Dean jumped and turned around to see Castiel standing there.

"Shit Cas!" he yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that?"

"I apologize." replied Cas. "Now what is it that you called me here for?"

"We were wondering if you had ever heard of an angel or demon or spirit with the name of Lillith." Sam stated.

Castiel cocked his head to the side as he thought.

"I believe I have heard the name before." he answered after a few minutes. "Although I can not remember where I've heard it."

"Could you try and figure it out or ask around?" Sam asked. "We kind of heard that it was foretold that she was after us."

"I remember now!" exclaimed Castiel. "When you said it was foretold I remembered where I had seen the name."

"Great!" said Dean. "Now can you tell us where you saw it?"

"It was written by the prophet Chuck that the demon Lillith is trying to kill the both of you." Cas explained. "She is upset that you are trying to stop the breaking of the 66 seals, so she wants to see you dead."

"Who is the prophet Chuck?" asked Sam.

"Yeah!" interrupted Dean. "And how in the hell does he know what is going to happen?"

"The prophet Chuck is the man who wrote your story on the website Fanfiction." answered Cas. "And he knows because he is the prophet."

"That's just great." said Dean. "And can we read this so called prophesy on the fanfiction website?"

"Of course." said Castiel. "Everyone can."

At that, Sam went over to his computer and searched up fanfiction's website. Once he found it he looked up Chuck.

"Cas is right Dean." said Sam. "This Chuck guy is writing all about us and what is going to happen to us."

Dean looked over at the computer and saw what Chuck had written.

"I want to talk to this guy." said Dean after he finished observing the story. "Can you take us to him?"

"I suppose." said Cas as he placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and zapped him off to where Chuck resided.

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 5**

Logan awoke to what sounded like two men falling down next to his bed.

"Who's there?" he growled in an angry voice.

"Are you Chuck?" asked a voice from the other side of the room.

Logan turned on the light and looked over to see three men who looked strangely familiar standing on one side of his room.

"Who's asking?" he asked.

"I'm Dean Winchester." the man replied. "And this is my brother Sam and our friend Castiel."

"Ha ha…very funny." said Logan. "The Winchesters aren't real."

"Yes we are." snapped the man who called himself Dean. "And we want to know where you're getting your information."

"What information?" growled Logan.

"The information you put in your story about us on this fanfiction website." Sam answered.

"How do you know about that?" demanded Logan.

"You are the one who publishes the gospels on the fanfiction site, are you not?" asked Castiel.

"Yes…." answered Logan. "But I don't see why this warrants a big joke. Did Rogue put you up to this?"

"We don't know anyone named Rogue." Dean stated. "But we would like to know how you knew what we were gonna do before we did it, Chuck."

"First off," Logan said. "I didn't know you were gonna do anything bub. Second, my name isn't Chuck, it's Logan. And third, Sam and Dean Winchester are not real people. They are only characters."

"Oh we're real alright." said Sam. "And why do you call yourself Chuck if your name is really Logan?"

"It's a pen name…" answered Logan. "You know, so I can stay anonymous."

"Well…" said Sam. "It's nice to meet you and all, but we would like to know what else you are planning to write about us."

"Why?" asked Logan.

"We told you already." Dean said. "We have done everything that you wrote in your story. Also, we would like to know who Lillith is."

"Lillith is the demon that is after you." Logan stated. "She wants to kill you because you (Dean) are Michael the archangel's vessel and you (Sam) are trying to stop her from breaking the 66 seals to set Lucifer free."

"So you mean to say that we are trying to stop the apocalypse?" asked Sam.

"Yes… and your little friend Ruby is not who she says she is." answered Logan.

"Dude…you're still talking to that bitch?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well…" began Sam. "You were in hell and I had no one. Ruby was there to help me, so I let her teach me how to use my powers to exorcise demons."

"Are you serious?" Dean yelled. "We are so talking about this later."

"If you two are done…" said Logan. "I'll let y'all read the rest of my story so you will know what is going to happen."

"Great…" said Dean. "Time to find out what all is in here so we can avoid it at all costs."

_End Chapter Five_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 6**

"Dude!" said Sam. "There is no way that I'm going to do that!"

"Yeah..." answered Dean. "There is no way that Sam is going to sleep with this Lillith bitch!"

"If the prophet wrote it, it will happen whether you want it to or not." answered Castiel.

"Well it's not going to happen if we kill Lillith or if we don't drive the car." Dean said. "So I think there is a little bit of a flaw in your little prophet idea here Cas."

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed as Castiel was about to answer Dean. "It also says that Lillith is killed before the 66th seal is broken but that the devil still rises"

"How is that even possible?" asked Dean. "If we kill her then we should be able to stop the apocalypse from even happening."

"If it is God's will…" said Castiel. "Then it will happen one way or another."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Dean countered.

…**.**

"ROGUE!" Logan yelled as he stomped down the hallway. "Get your lying butt out here!"

"What do you want?" asked Rogue as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened her door.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" asked Rogue.

"How did you get people into the mansion and not to mention my room without anyone noticing?"

"I didn't get anybody in." said Rogue. "I seriously have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Of course you don't." said Logan with a smile. "That's why there are people who look just like Dean, Sam, and Castiel are in my room wanting to read my fanfiction about them so that they can keep the apocalypse from happening."

"Haha very funny Logan." said Rogue. "Now you're really losing it!"

"I'm serious kid." said Logan. "They really are in there. If you don't believe me, go look for yourself."

"I will." answered Rogue as she headed off towards Logan's room.

…**.**

"Hey!" said Sam. "Where did that Chuck guy go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Dean. "It's not like I'm some psychic."

"Whatever jerk." Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"Bitch." Dean retorted.

"Let's get out of here." said Sam. "So we can get to work on stopping Lucifer from rising."

"Works for me." answered Dean as Castiel took them all back to the motel.

_End Chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 7**

"There's no one in here Logan." said Rogue as she walked into his room.

"What do you mean?" said Logan. "They were here just a second ago."

"You're really losing it old man." Rogue answered as she rolled her eyes and left the room.

"I am not." said Logan. "I'm going to find them and prove it to you."

…

"What are we going to do?" asked Sam as they sat in the motel room.

"We are going to do everything in our power to keep what was written about us from actually happening." answered Dean.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sam said.

"Hell if I know Sammy." Dean answered. "Maybe we should just try to do the unexpected."

"It will never work." said Castiel.

"What makes you say that?" asked Dean.

"It was written because it is God's will." explained Castiel. "So it will happen whether you want it to or not."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Dean said.

…

"Where are you going?" Storm asked as Logan walked out the door.

"I have to prove to some crazy kids that I'm not losing it." he replied.

"Do you want some help?" asked Storm as she closed the gap between the two of them.

"From you?" Logan said. "I appreciate it and all, but I don't want you around in case I actually do find out I'm losing my marbles."

"But what if you stumble onto something and need us?" Storm replied.

"I won't." Logan countered. "There really isn't much that can stop me anyways."

"Ok." said Storm. "But if you need us, we are only a call away."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Logan as he closed the door behind him.

…

"So the story says that you are going to eat a bacon cheeseburger tonight." said Sam.

"So?" asked Dean. "What are you getting at?"

"Well if we are going to do the unexpected, you need to choose something else for dinner." Sam replied.

"Fine." Dean said as he glared at Sam.

"What can I get you boys?" asked the young waitress that had just walked up.

"I'll have the salad." Sam answered.

"And I'll have the tofu burger." said Dean as Sam gave him a look.

"Alright. I'll put that order in for you." Said the waitress with a smile.

_End Chapter 7_

**Ok guys. I know that I haven't posted in FOREVER and I'm so sorry. I just started the semester back at school and have been kind of busy. As always, I'll try to post as quickly as possible, but school looks like it's gonna be tough this year. Thanks for reading, and please review if you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 8**

"This tastes awesome!" said Dean as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said the waitress as she grabbed his burger from him. "I accidentally gave you the bacon cheeseburger."

Dean and Sam gave each other looks of horror as she took the plate of food away.

…

Logan searched all around the grounds of the mansion, but found nothing.

"Man..." said Logan to himself. "They couldn't have gotten very far…unless they were teleporters."

"Logan" said the professor as he walked up behind him. " What are you doing?"

"I know that I probably seem a little crazy right now professor." answered Logan. "But, I am looking for the Winchesters and Castiel. I saw them tonight, but they disappeared which makes me think that Rogue was behind it."

"I see." said the professor. "Did you ever think of the possibility that they could be real?"

"No!" exclaimed Logan. "They can't be because they are characters on a TV show! I swear, sometimes I think that I'm the only one who hasn't completely lost touch with reality."

"Logan." said the professor. "I've been on cerebro all night. There were no mutants that went into or out of the mansion before you did. Therefore, whoever was in your room was either a human or something else entirely."

"So, are you telling me that I might actually have seen the REAL Dean and Sam?" asked Logan.

"It's quite possible." answered the professor. "It's quite possible."

…

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Dean as he saw a couple of teenagers trying to break into his car.

He yelled and ran after them. At the sight of Dean, the kids broke his back window with a crowbar and ran off.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he stopped in the middle of the street.

At that instant, he heard a car horn honking as he turned just in time to see a minivan heading straight toward him slam on its brakes.

_End Chapter 8_

**Hey guys! I really appreciate some of you adding my story to your favorites! It's nice to see that someone seems to be enjoying my horrible storytelling. I am so sorry for not posting this earlier. I have been so bogged down with school and work, that I have been having trouble finding time to update. If you guys have any ideas for the story let me know, and I'll try to incorporate them in :) THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Supernatural/X-Men does not belong to me at all even though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 9**

**Dean woke up to a woman apologizing for some kid wanting to be a doctor or something. He suddenly realized that his face was covered in pink flowery band-aids. His eyes grew wide as he got up and ran off to try to find Sam.**

**….**

**Sam looked out the window and noticed that the neon on the sign of the Toreador Motel had gone out to where it looked like it was the "Red Motel". "You've got to be kidding me!" Sam exclaimed. "This can not be happening!"**

**"It could." a feminine voice said from behind him.**

**Sam whirled around to find none other than Lillith standing there. "What do you want?" he asked.**

**Lillith just smiled and walked towards him.**

**….**

**Dean looked at the plastic covering his back window and fumed. No one was allowed to hurt his baby and now she was all messed up because of stupid Chuck. So, Dean called on Castiel to do him a huge favor.**

**"What do you want?" asked Castiel.**

**"I need you to help me kill Chuck." said Dean.**

**"I can't do that!" Castiel answered.**

**"I know he's like some weird prophet for you guys, but I seriously need you to help me out on this one Cas. He's running our lives, and we can't stop him!"**

**"It's not that" answered Castiel. "He is a prophet of the Lord, so he is protected by an archangel. If anyone tries to harm him, the wrath of Heaven will destroy them."**

**"So what you're saying is that any being in the room with him will get smoked if they are trying to kill him?" asked Dean.**

**"Yes." answered Castiel.**

**"I have an idea then." said Dean with a smile.**

**_End Chapter 9_**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I was honestly just being lazy. There's not really anything else I can say about that. But let me know what you think of the story if you want!**


End file.
